


Love in Perfection

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Love in Action [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Harry raises Teddy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post canon, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Zucchini Harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: It was a quiet moment, earned by hard work in secret. It was perfection.





	Love in Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
>  **Author’s Note:** This turned out to be a lot fluffier than I intended to it be, despite how much of it is Hermione reflecting on background stuff instead of fully being in the moment.

-= LP =-  
Love in Perfection  
-= LP =-

 

Hermione smiled as she watched Teddy chasing another boy across the playground. It was nice to see the five-year-old acting his age, without fear of attack. Suggesting this trip to a muggle park had been a good idea, even with the difficult discussion Harry had been forced to have with Teddy about not changing his features while they were there. She glanced down at Harry’s head, pillowed by her legs as he dozed, lulled into rest finally by the combination of warm sun and her fingers carding through his ridiculous hair. This had been a good idea for both of them and she was happy she was able to be a part of this rare outing.

 

It was difficult for Harry to juggle raising Teddy, even with Andromeda’s help, with his ever-increasing fame in the wizarding world. As if being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Conquered was not enough, Harry was quickly rising through the ranks in the Auror Corps. It wasn’t just his track record for closing cases that was the cause either. Harry had a good head on his shoulders, yes, and his apprenticeship to become an Auror had only built upon that, but his real skill laid in his affable and caring nature. Even the seasoned vets appreciated knowing that the person making the plans saw no one as expendable and every injury as a negative reflection of their ability to lead. It made Harry popular as a co-worker, making people more willing to follow him.

 

Hermione understood just how easy it was to love Harry. He was the sort of person that one just couldn’t help but love. She scratched at Harry’s scalp as Teddy’s game of chase devolved into the whole group of children spinning around in circles, probably for the sole purpose of making themselves dizzy. Harry hummed his appreciation as he rubbed his cheek against her skirt sleepily. She turned her face towards the sun, not bothering to hide her own relaxed smile.

 

This was not where she had once imagined herself being. Back at Hogwarts, she had always imagined joining the Ministry with the intent of some distant day becoming the Minister of Magic or maybe becoming a barrister and working her way to the head of the Wizengamot. Becoming an Unspeakable and devoting her life to research hadn’t been a part of her plans. She just hadn’t thought of herself as the type to live her life in the shadows, to clandestinely spin out a web of influence instead of bullying her way through any resistance.

 

As proof of the universal irony, Harry had been the opposite, never seeing himself as someone important enough for people to actual listen when he spoke and to act when he commanded. A lifetime of being his relatives’ slave had left him floundering in the face of his fame and consequential influence. When he had come to her, still covered in grime from the battle with Voldemort, and told her about his ideas for making certain that the war they had just finished could never happen again, she had been shocked. Hermione had never doubted that Harry was more intelligent than he tended to show others but seeing him willingly demonstrating it had still been unprecedented.

 

Hermione had agreed to help, of course, because it was _Harry_ and she would always choose to help him, even if that wasn’t what he wanted at the time. Together, they were unstoppable, and already they had changed many things about the way Wizarding Britain was run. People’s beliefs were harder to change than removing the old racist laws and updating the archaic barbaric ones, but so far, they were right on schedule for their ten-year goals.

 

It had been exhausting work, and it had cost them both. Ron hadn’t been any more appreciative than Ginny about the amount of time they had spent together, leading both Weasleys to opt to remain just friends instead of pursuing romance. The idea of actually _dating_ Harry was repugnant to Hermione, but she could see how people could mistake their closeness for something else.

 

Teddy interrupted her thoughts by spinning himself onto their blanket and falling drunkenly on Harry’s stomach. Suddenly alert, Harry was assessing his surroundings for potential threats, barely listening to Teddy’s babble about his new friends and the new game he had learned. Unable to find something, Harry met Hermione’s eyes, instantly relaxing at her smile.

 

Yes, everything was just _perfect_.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Competition/Challenge Block:**  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Year:** 6th  
>  **Category:** Drabble (200 – 750)  
>  **Prompt:** Spin/spinning (Action)  
>  **Representation(s):** Zucchini Harmony; Government Service; Potter-Lupin  
>  **Bonus Challenge(s):** Zucchini Bread (Hermione  & Harry); Second Verse (Middle Name); Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Second Verse (Tomorrow’s Shade); Second Verse (Unwanted Advice); Second Verse (Some Beach); Second Verse (Non-Traditional); Second Verse (Found Family)  
>  **Word Count:** 741


End file.
